Aftercurse
by Dawn Astoria
Summary: Finding answers to our FruitsBasket questions. Will Momiji reconcile with his mother, be a real brother to Momo, and will he find love? Is Akito and Shigure's relationship ever made whole again? What about the other characters?
1. Hope For Momiji

_Writer's Note: I'm not the author; I'm just a writer. The author is Natuski Takaya. I pick up where Takaya-san left off (assuming the series is ended). I normally prefer not to write from another author's ideas, but I was spell-bound by many of this mangaka's characters, particularly Momiji. The style is quick, due to time constraints, so I recognize that some literary development could take place to improve the writing, but the brevity mimics manga, minus the art. Other than the previously developed storyline, I attest that I haven't copied anyone else's fanfic, or their ideas. I am completely new to this site and have limited time. If I infringe, I apologize and welcome comments to let me know that, along with the source. Dawn Astoria_

* * *

_Aftercurse_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hope for Momiji**

Momiji sat staring, alternately, at the hot spring and looming mountains, allowing the steam to rake over him, moistening his skin, hair and shorts.

"Momiji, are you okay?" Hari broke the silence.

"I was just thinking: now that the curse is lifted, would Mama be willing to love me? She can hug me now, and I won't change into the rabbit."

"I think that determining that will take a lot of time," stated Hari, in his wisdom. "Look! Shigure and Kagura have come back. I suppose everything went well."

"Hari, Momiji, where are you?" sang Shigure. "Did you miss us?"

"Immensely," Hari dripped with sarcasm. "I was just telling Momiji that it's too intensely quiet and how I wish you'd return to break the silence."

"Awe, Hari, that hurts," crocodile tears forming in 'Gure's eyes, while a characteristic whine laced his words. "Your best friend brings you lunch and you insult him," and except for the play of laughter around his mouth, Hari would have thought Shigure was really about to cry.

Hari warmed up to 'Gure's playfulness and said, "Well, I guess I can be thankful that you didn't get arrested."

Shigure twinkled, "College girls are of age."

"And the thought still gives me the creeps. Did you get registered at the University, Kagura?" Hari changed gears.

Kagura answered, "Yes, and I'm REALLY looking forward to my classes. I wish Kyo and Tohru would have gone here, but I understand that they wanted to go away to school."

Momiji innocently asked, "Well, would you get to see them much, anyway, since you are a junior now?"

Kagura's eyes glowed. Momiji recognized the danger he was in and began to run. Kagura gave chase, yelling, "IT DOESN'T MATTER MOMIJI!!! BEING NEAR EACH OTHER IS WHAT'S IMPORTAAAAANT!!!"

Suddenly, Kagura stopped chasing. Momiji stopped too, and panting, worriedly asked, "What's wrong, Kagura? Are you hurt?"

"No, I just want to stop with my 'boar-ishness. '" Momiji giggled at her pun, and both were laughing, before long.

* * *

Shigure was beginning to pack, humming happily to himself. Hari eyed him with great suspicion. 

Shigure glanced up and saw the look on Hari's face, and smiling at his wariness, said, "Last day at the hot springs. I think I'll invite Aya."

"As long as you two remain tolerable, I have no objection, but get out of hand, and I shall disown you."

With his whine and crying, Shigure accused, "Oh, Hari, you're no fun!"

"Grow up," commanded Hari, with a playful gleam in his eye.

"I knew you loved me. If you didn't--"

"I would spike your drink with this poison at dinner," and he pulled a bottle from his jacket pocket.

"You…," Shigure gulped,"…have thought this out, have you?" But, he knew Hari was teasing him…he thought.

Hari patted him on the shoulder, "Shigure, you feel a little tense." Then, they both laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Hari caught Momiji, who was walking by the lake. He asked, "Momiji, I want to talk with you. Do you have some time?" 

"Sure, can we talk in the hot spring?" agreed Momiji.

Shigure cut in, "A man who knows how to conduct business. Hari, you could take a lesson from Momiji. Momiji is a wise, young man, handsome in every way. If you just—"

Hari warned, "If you keep talking, I will sell all of your private stories to your editor, and not give you a dime."

"Shutting up."


	2. In the Hotspring

_Writer's Note__:_ _I'm still getting used to the utility here, so if you get multiple messages for the new upload, I apologize. Secondly, I had to come back to this chapter, because I wanted it to be quality writing, and didn't have time to improve it this past weekend. I really don't have time now, and I'm not attesting to quality because I'm tired. LOL. I wrote the ideas when I was less tired, though, so I hope you enjoy them. The writing I hope is up to par._

_Writer's Note: I've made a correction in this chapter, re: Hatori's ability to erase memories, per the reviews. I forgot or didn't realize that Hatori's ability was unrelated to his being part of the Juyunishi. I apologize._

* * *

**Aftercurse**

* * *

Chapter 2 : In the Hot Spring

In the hot spring, Shigure was the first to speak, "Hari was telling me that you would like to reconcile with your mother, now that the curse is lifted."

Momiji looked around at the two men before him, knowing that if anyone could help, they could, yet anxiety rose within him and started to cloud his face. Yet, his tireless resolve reseated him upon his purpose, "Yes, I'm hoping that she will accept me, now. There are times that I wonder if she recognizes that we are related."

Hari watched Momiji as he began to sink and pulled himself up again, feeling immense pride and a new kinship with the… It finally occurred to Hari that Momiji was looking more and more like a man, and less like the beautiful blond-haired boy he was. He cleared his throat before saying, "I think that she must be vaguely aware of what happened. It's hard not to notice that you look so much like her and Momo."

"Does Momo realize that you are her brother?" Shigure asked, prudently.

Momiji replied, "I think she does, although I haven't told her. She sometimes says that she wishes I was her brother."

"That may be the starting point. If Momo accepts that you are her brother, it may be easier for your mother to accept that you are her son."

Hari nodded, "I agree. Your father might help, but having Momo's acceptance may go much farther toward reconciliation."

He was right, Hari and Shigure were the best able to help him. What if… "Hari, aren't you still able to erase memories?"

"Yes, that was unrelated to my being the Dragon."

"Were you ever able to restore memories?" inquired Momiji, further.

"If he were able to do that, I'm sure that he and Kana could have saved their relationship."

"I suppose that is true. Does Akito know about any of this?" Momiji's question would not be answered, however, because behind him, came a voice.

"Any of what?" The trio jumped. Akito began laughing, hysterically.

"Are you done laughing, yet?" the three of them had recovered from their shock, but Akito was not done laughing. She laughed until tears ran down her face.

Shigure rolled his eyes as he observed, "I guess not." Akito continued laughing.

* * *

When she had finally calmed down, Akito informed Shigure of news, and addressed Momiji with inexplicable knowledge. "Shigure, Aya sends his regrets but he and Mine are busy this week, having to clothe an entire, um, 'party.' So, Momiji, you want to restore your relationship with your mother?"

"Yes, is there anything you can do?"

"I don't think so, as I'm no longer possessed by the spirit of God."

"Perhaps you could help me to talk to her, or something," Momiji desperately suggested.

"We shall have to see. I will certainly do what I can."

Momiji smiled as he said, "I think I like you better like this, Akito."

"I do, too," she returned his smile.

"And she's more beautiful than ever, isn't she?" Shigure chimed.

"Indeed," this time it was Hatori. "Now that she can wear girls' clothes, she does so with grace and regality."

With a hoarse voice, on the verge of crying, Akito replied, "Thank you."

* * *

When they had come to their special place, Shigure and Akito sat cuddling for a little while. Shigure was the first to break the silence.

"How is your mother?" he asked.

A sad and resigned look passed over her face and Akito was quiet for a few moments before answering. "She's recovering."

"Did you use any of your abilities to help her?"

Akito shrugged, "A little. It's definitely not as strong as before. Prayer helps to keep it strong."

"What…what was it like…when you were possessed?" It's the sort of thing you can't really imagine, though Shigure had tried. He thought it would make a great topic for a story, but he wanted to know what it was really like, or to get as close as he could to understanding.

"While I was possessed, it was like my soul bound itself to God's, but still thought it was the supreme soul. I don't understand why God didn't destroy me."

"So, the anger, the…um…" Shigure tread carefully, not wanting to insult, but definitely wanting to know more about the driving force behind Akito's past behavior.

"Self-prominence?" Akito finished.

"Okay, 'self-prominence.' Your word," he chuckled. "That wasn't God?"

"Not at all. God was--IS gentle and kind. I made Him angry a lot, and much of my temperament was related to my rebellion against Him. I thought I should rule this family with an iron fist."

"You say 'Him.' Is God a 'he?'"

Akito eyed Shigure suspiciously. "Is this any interview? Some hidden camera somewhere in the bushes?"

"Preocuppied with the bushes? I can think of a reason to be in there."

Akito giggled, and Shigure thought, not for the first time, that she was truly beautiful when she was at peace. "I'm just curious," and he planted the quizzical look on his face that reflected his past as the host for the dog spirit.

"God is neither 'he' nor 'she.' That is why the human who carried God's spirit did not have to be male. That is why I was able to 'be' God."

"God is gentle and kind? What about the cat? God was obviously not happy with him." Shigure now looked uncharacteristically serious.

"You are right. The cat foolishly believed the rat, knowing that the rat would not want the cat to come to the banquet. God was angry that he preferred to sleep, rather than to think through what had happened. However, God got over that anger, and still cared for the cat, but would not, yet, allow him to come to the banquet.

"At the time when the curse broke, I could tell that God had decided the cat had earned his way out of his punishment. Kyo had certainly come to think beyond himself, to consider the implications of failing and of allowing someone to deceive him. When he forgave Yuki and took responsibility for his choices, God was ready to allow the cat to come to the banquet." She finished explaining and looked more tired than she had in a long time.

"Remarkable!" exclaimed Shigure. "Thank you for sharing that with me. You have such an insight that many would die for."

"Yes, the curse was a curse, but it was also a gift, and we will have our various gifts until we die. Witnessing God's reaction to Kyo, and letting go of the absolute power I possessed, was such a tremendous blessing. Before, I couldn't let go of the power, even though I sensed that God didn't approve."

"Often, I could tell that you were fighting within yourself. It reminded me of your relationship with your mother."

"I have no doubt that there is a correlation, but I'm not sure what that is," and Akito looked close to tears but did not cry.

Shigure put his arm around her. "What happened? Why have you changed and become the most wonderful woman around?"

"Maybe it's because that is all I'm expected to be: a woman. I'm not 'God' anymore. I don't have to 'rule' and I don't have to be perfect. I can just be myself. But, I must say there are many times when I am burdened more heavily than I can bear by the things I did. I'm so, so, so sorry. 'Gure, please…can you ever forgive me??" Akito grasped Shigure's robe, looking terrified at the thought that Shigure would not be able to forgive her.

Shigure wrapped both his arms around her and held her close. "Of course, I will. I have always been ready to forgive. I have always loved you."

Akito couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I always knew it. I could tell that your loyalty went so far beyond that of the others. Many of them hated me, but some of them loved me very deeply. Yet, none of them loved me more deeply than you, 'Gure." Shigure wiped Akito's tears, one by one.

After a few minutes passed, when Akito seemed to not be crying anymore, but to actually be feeling better, Shigure kissed her lips. She smiled, shining.

"So, you're still a woman, right? No 'God' inside there?" and he indicated her chest.

Akito giggled, "Oh, 'Gure, you're such a perv! But I love you!" She began to kiss him, and flung her arms around his neck to punctuate her point.

"I hope you'll learn, someday, how much I love you," Shigure said between kisses, and neither noticed the sun setting on them.


	3. A Renewed Family

_Writer's Note: Trying to keep up, here. I might be able to put a chapter up every two to three weeks. Keep checking. DA_

_10/27/07 - I published this last night, after a long day at school. There are so many typos and grammatical errors...I apologize for the low quality._

_I've read the latest reviews and I thank those who offered their opinions. I have a concern about anonymous reviews (spam) and am researching the possibility of selective deleting, in case the need should arise._

_Another thought that I need/want to share with you is that this is my first foray into writing fiction longer than a short story. Short stories pepper my past and come more easily to me. I've also written technical papers and a children's biography, and I guess the formula is similar, only all of the "research" comes from the fiction writer's head. I have a series of books developing in my head, also, but this fanfic is a preparation for that. I know that editing is integral to writing, and I may get to that with this fic, but I'm not going to promise that. My education is rigorous and I may tire of the fic before I can edit, but I will make this promise, I will try to avoid or correct grammatical errors, and I will try to tie up as many loose ends as I can. In other words, the characters you've seen, you will probably see again. Also, I don't want to lead you think that I don't take this fic seriously. I do. I was afraid to touch Akito's character, but as I had my own questions, I HAD to "go there." Something else that's holding me back is the fact that I have not had time to review the story. I never took notes that may help and I'm having to research as I go. This is difficult for someone in a time crunch. Thanks for your understanding and encouragement, so far. DA._

* * *

**Aftercurse**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Renewed Family**

Momiji opened the gate to the Sohma compound, and squinting into the afternoon sun, heard someone call his name. "Momiji!" It was Momo and she looked like a dream as the sun's rays danced around her, playing on the strands of her golden hair as if they were light itself.

A while later, they sat, Momiji playing the violin and Momo listening, captured by the tones of his splendid music. When he had finished the score, Momo effervesced, "Oh, you play beautifully, Momiji! Thank you for playing for me again. Papa said that you are very talented."

"He did?" Momiji almost seemed surprised, dumbfounded.

Momo didn't miss a beat, "Yes! And Mama has heard you play a little bit too."

Now, Momiji had difficulty hiding his emotion, but either he managed it well or Momo didn't notice. "Your Mama likes to hear me play?"

"Yes, very much. But, she sometimes needs time alone after she's heard you. Most of the time, she is fine, but every time she hears you play, she gets very sad. Momiji, I need to ask you something."

Momiji looked up, careful to make sure he hid his nervousness at her tone. "Sure. What is it?" He thought he should have expected this, but he was so afraid of upsetting his mother that no anticipation prepared him for the actual moment.

"Why, out of all the Sohma's, do you look like Mama and me? You're the only one that looks like us. And Papa loves you more than any of the other cousins. I see that he takes time with you when he doesn't have as much interest in anyone else but Mama and me, and the business, of course."

Momiji tread carefully, knowing that this was the moment he'd waited for and, in part, dreaded. "There is something that you and your Papa and I need to talk about before I answer any of your questions."

Momo was unfazed. "Okay! We'll have dinner!"

"No!" He caught himself, not wanting to hurt Momo, and, fighting to recover, said, "I'll…I'll make an appointment with your Papa."

* * *

Momiji made it back to Shigure's house, but he couldn't remember how, as his mind was reeling with all the possible outcomes of his conversation with Momo and Papa. Reluctantly, but with hope, he picked up the phone and dialed his Papa's number. 

"Papa? I didn't know what to do, but Momo…she's asking a lot of questions. I think she's suspected for a while that we are related more closely than cousins, but she asked why I look like her and Mama. I've been very careful, Papa!"

"It's okay Momiji. I'm not angry. Momo is very smart, and it's difficult not to notice that you two look so much alike. It's okay. We'll handle this."

"Okay, Papa. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Momiji."

* * *

Shigure had given his permission for Momiji, Momo and their Papa to meet at his house, while discouraging any visitors. In fact, Shigure was on the phone with Aya. 

"No, Aya, you may not disturb Momiji and his family."

"I don't want to disturb them. I only want to bestow on them the wisdom I gained from reestablishing my relationship with Yuki."

"Yuki still can barely stand being in the same room with you."

"Still, I'm sure there is some encouragement I can offer. And, if not, I could always make them something to wear," he offered, flourishing.

"I'm sure they would appreciate that, Aya. You should get started right away and make sure it is truly a masterpiece. This is a hurting family and anything less would be an insult."

"Right you are, 'Gure. I will work for weeks if I have to and make the perfect set of gifts!"

"I was counting on you," and Shigure's eyes twinkled with mischief.

* * *

At precisely seven o'clock, Papa and Momo arrived at Shigure's house. They promptly sat down and no delay was made to avoid getting to the point. 

Papa started, "Momo, I hear you have a lot of questions."

"Yes, Papa. I love Momiji and I wish he was my brother. He looks like me, when no one else does, and he's so smart and he plays music well. Is he my brother?"

Papa sat quietly for a few moments before answering, "Momo, this is very serious, and you must listen to Papa. There is a very important reason why we have never discussed what I'm about to tell you. Can I trust you to keep the secret for a little longer?"

"Yes, Papa. I will keep the secret," her excitement contained, but still apparent.

"There's a good girl, Momo," Papa encouraged. "It's going to be difficult, but you must give me your word that you will do everything you can to keep from telling the secret."

"I promise, Papa. I'm very smart and I can keep secrets."

Momiji was looking surprisingly peaceful. His father had said the right things to ease his mind that they were going to go about stitching their family together, carefully and methodically.

Papa started, "Okay. Momiji is—"

"Papa! May I tell her?" Momiji cut in. Papa nodded his resignation.

Momiji rubbed his hands together, drying them. He licked his lips, as if preparing a smooth stratum for the words. "Momo, I am your older brother, and I am proud to be." He could no longer contain his emotions.

"I KNEW it!" Before anyone could see, Momo was out of her spot and flinging her arms around Momiji. At first, Momiji was expecting to change into the rabbit that possessed him, because it had happened with some regularity until a few months before. His reflex caused him to deflect her to the side with his hands, but she had grabbed onto him. First, she rolled, but her grip and momentum pulled Momiji over her.

They ended up rolling through Shigure's paper door and laughing hysterically, after. Papa looked at them sternly before remembering that this was the first true family moment they had ever had. He smiled at the thought, then laughed as hard as his children. When the hilarity passed, Papa worried about fixing the door. "It's okay, Papa. I know where the supplies are to fix it," Momiji soothed.

"You do?" Papa asked, apparently surprised by the fact that fixing a door would be a routine event.

"When Kyo and Yuki were here—"

"Don't tell me; their frequent fights brought down the house." Papa's guess was absolutely correct.

When the door was patched and Papa had made some tea, he brought the gravity back to the situation. "Your Mama must know nothing about this, Momo. There was a curse on our family, but the curse has been lifted. Momiji used to be part of the Zodiac, which means he was possessed by the spirit of one of the Zodiac animals." Momo's eyes grew wider with every sentence. "Your Mama could not bear the curse. Every time she held Momiji as a baby, he turned into his animal form, the rabbit."

"Can you still do it, Momiji???" She seemed to possess an indominable spirit. Nothing appeared to discourage her. "I want to see! I'll bet you are really cute!"

Momiji laughed at her lack of hesitation in accepting him. "No, I can't do it. The spirit left me."

"Awe, and I really wanted to see you!" Momo cried. "I always wanted a bunny rabbit!"

"He's not a pet, Momo." Momo continued to pout.

A few minutes later…

"So, what happened to Mama?" Momo decided to return to the conversation.

" She got very sick and was dying. Sohma Hatori wiped away her memories of Momiji."

Momo looked horror-stricken. Tears threatened to spill from her enlarged eyes. "Mama didn't want to remember Momiji? She didn't love Momiji?"

"Mama loved—LOVES Momiji!" Papa insisted. "Somewhere in her heart, she loves the baby boy she had, but she hates the rabbit spirit for possessing him. She was angry with me and with herself. She was never angry with Momiji. But he served as a reminder that we failed him, every time he changed form. Every time she tried to show him love. I tried to love him doubly, in her place. And he has found love in you. You have been a good little sister, Momo, even though you didn't know."

"Yes, you have," Momiji whispered, hoarsely, putting his arm around his--yes, he could say it, now--his little sister.


	4. Bonus: Halloween

_Writer's Note: This is a bonus chapter and out of order. Well, it's not bonus in that I have two to share, but just that, because it was Halloween, I tried to come up with something quick, which didn't work out well, so I took more time with it, wanting it to have some quality. I could put it in the proper timeline (which I will), but I wasn't planning to have a chapter like this. In fact, it may look out of place by the time I get there. I thought about making it its own story, but thought it blended well with the current storyline. _

_**Aftercurse**_

**Bonus Chapter: Halloween, Part 1**

The house was dark and silent, but the distant cry of dogs haunted the night.

Shigure could hear himself breathing. His ever-active mind was still reeling, though it was 1 a.m. He considered writing, but that did not appeal to him, as he'd have to get up from his finally comfortable position and turn on the light. He decided to stay where he was. Meanwhile, his brain worked out an extensive plan to trick his family members. It was nearly Halloween, after all. They had discussed having a get-together for the western holiday. Although few people they knew of celebrated, the Sohmas, always looking to have some fun, had decided to branch out a little. The previous year, they had a dinner and learned about the holiday and started some new traditions. Shigure was particularly intrigued by the haunted houses.

Next morning, Mitsuru, his editor, was beating at the door. "Shigure! Your manuscript. Please, don't put me through the same torture you usually do! Give the manuscript to me, and I won't bother you again until after the first of November!"

"Mitchan! Run!" Shigure was a rush of wind, and right behind him was a poltergeist! Mitsuru screamed and nearly fainted, but recovered and followed after Shigure, nearly running as fast as he was.

They had reached the summit of the hill when Shigure turned around, fell to the ground, and in spite of being out of breath, roared with laughter. Mitsuru was still shaken and, confusing his laughter with loud panting, questioned out of her panic, "Shigure, is it safe to stop here?"

Shigure squealed in response. "Oh, Mii!" He couldn't finish because his body was wracked by another fit of giggles. It was another full minute of rolling on the ground before he could say, "Mitchan! You are such a wonderful guinea pig." He was laughing so hard, tears poured down his face.

Finally, Mitsuru caught on and began to beat Shigure with his contract, she apparently brought in order to remind him of his obligation.

It was October 31, and Shigure's family began to arrive. He thought to invite Hanajima Saki, Tohru's friend, for the festivities. Somehow, he thought she'd fit in. Actually, he was hoping to get some reaction out of Hatori. Ayame and Mine came early to help Shigure with his plan to scare the guests, including and especially Hatori.

"Shigure, you said that the poltergeist scared Mitsuru because it fell in toward the doorway? Wouldn't it be funny to have it greet your guests?" Ayame suggested.

Shigure considered the thought, but figured, instead, "I think I am over the fright I gave Mitsuru. It was funny, certainly, but I think I'm in the mood for a new kind of scare."

"Well, what else do you have in mind?" Ayame inquired.

"A whole box of these!" he replied, as he dumped out the contents of a box.

Mine was in the upstairs area, decorating, whilen Ayame was still in the kitchen, finishing the snacks and drinks when the first guest arrived. It was Hanajima Saki. She was wearing a black cloak.

"Are the snacks ready?" she asked, as soon as Shigure opened the door.

"Welcome, Saki. How are you this evening?" Shigure behaved his politest, especially to Hana.

"I would be better if I had snacks."

"Of course, you would. How did you know they were ready? Ayame only just finished the preparations."

"They were calling to me, as the dead call a listening spirit."

"Oh, um…" and Shigure giggled, nervously.

Ayame was dumbfounded and did not know what to think of the girl at all. Of all the things they had done to prepare the house, she was the spookiest thing, yet.

"I'm really not that scary," she said, looking right at Ayame. "I'm just a girl who loves snacks. Well, except for the one time, with that boy."

"W-what boy?" Shigure's eyes darted to the quavering speaker, surprised. Aya never quavered; he always flourished or lavished sympathy.

"Do not worry. He is okay now." She finished her snacks and then Hana disappeared, almost instantaneously.

"Has she gone?" Shigure wondered aloud.

"Is she going to stay for the entire party, 'Gure? She unnerves me." Ayame shuddered, something else he never did.

When the remaining guests arrived, they found the house completely decked in cob webs and crawlies, hints of death and maiming, danger, and not in any less quantity, excitement. Everyone was dressed to the nines in their fabulous costumes, nearly all being fashioned by Ayame and Mine. (Ayame could be seen and heard, rather easily, questioning Hatsuharu about why he never came to the shop to have his Beast, from "Beauty and the Beast," costume prepared.) The pair were dressed as King Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon. Mine had shed the glasses and both looked very regal in their costumes and paraphernalia, which were, undoubtedly, made by themselves.

Rin was attractively arrayed in a skimpy "Beauty" costume, where everything was golden, and her medium long hair was half up and half down. The blue-blackness of her tresses contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and golden dress. In spite of its revealing form, the gown was no less than elegant, with long, flowing fabric that danced about the legs, which were accessorized by golden lace-up platform sandals and a thigh bracelet. Unfortunately, due to the poor quality of Haru's costume, he tended to shed on his Belle.

Kisa and Hiro also arrived in costumes depicting fairy tales, but more modestly so. Inspired by the play her friends were in at their high school, Kisa decided to be Cinderella and asked Hiro to be Prince Charming. He agreed with mild reluctance but didn't look any happier than usual. In fact, he almost dared someone to laugh at his regalia. Both were clothed by Mine and Ayame. If it was possible, though, Hiro looked more handsome than usual. Kisa was also outstandingly beautiful. Shigure began to lament not finding a more suitable place to show off the beauty and elegance of the costumes. Kisa's orange hair looked a little more blond than normal with hints of copper and shone brilliantly under the light in Shigure's house. Her skin was radiant and looked a little more tan against the white of her knitted gown. Somehow, it didn't have the matte look of knits, but sparkly and soft-looking. She looked much older dressed this way. She set off the entire look with glass slippers on her well-pedicured feet.

Dumbledore showed up with a giant swirl lollipop, and it took Shigure a little while to figure out who they were, as they refused to speak. Finally, Dumbledore yelled as Kisa had been knocked backward into him, stepping on his foot, while trying to avoid Ayame's sweeping greeting. Everyone figured it out by the voice: Momiji and Momo. They were made up well. Momo's face was made up in the red, blue and yellow to match the lollipop's swirl pattern and Momiji was wearing blue contact lenses, apparently.

For a while, Shigure disappeared and was not available to greet the next guests, Mayuko and Hatori who came as Miss Scarlet and Professor Plum, from the American board game, Clue. Mayuko began to mingle fairly easily, while Hatori, reserved as usual, sat and had some drink while everyone waited for Shigure. They were surprised when someone came to the door. Ayame answered the door and before them stood a beauty with floor-length hair and a man with a beard.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Whispering, the bearded man said, "Ayame, it's me, Shigure!"

"I know, but who are you supposed to be?" The beauty giggled.

"Oh, I'm Eddie Rabbit, and this is my one-time singing partner, Crystal Gayle."

Someone in the background was laughing, fit to bursting. Everyone else was chuckling, but this person was hysterical, so they turned. It was Hatori!

Shigure asked Ayame, "Did you spike the punch?"

"Only his. Good move, right?" Shigure gave Ayame "five.

-------------------------

_Writer's Note__: Please don't kill me unless I don't finish the Halloween line by Thanksgiving. I have several difficult tests and finals coming up. _

_In case you didn't know, Kaguya-hime is in the classic Japanese story,_ The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter _She__ is also the topic of a manga, which I didn't even know existed, until I did the research._

_D.A._

**Aftercurse**

**Bonus Chapter: Halloween, Part 2**

Over the next half hour, more people showed up. A radiant Kaguya-hime appeared on the doorstep, in what was possibly a fiber-optic dress with gold strands within her stunning black hair. Her dark eyes were shadowed in lilac, with sparkles lining her lashes. Kagura was phantasmagorical.

To everyone's surprise, Yuki and Akito showed up together. Yuki looked as beautiful as ever, only in a handsome suit, and Akito did not pale in comparison to him. She looked lovely in a beautiful red kimono that was covered in silver-lined, black flowers, with her hair tied up with red ribbon and white flowers. Not only did she look like she resided above the clouds, but she smelled like…heaven.

The party was teeming with excitement as more people came, and few were recognizable, unless they spoke, but even then it was sometimes difficult to tell. A six-legged bunch of grapes entered the throng, breaking apart as they mingled, the middle part of the bunch ending up with the ladies.

Arisa Uotani brought Kureno. Everyone knew Uo on sight because she dressed as a gorgeous Red Butterfly. Her costume was made of wings of rich blood red, while her body was cloaked in fabric the color of a moon- and starless night. It straggled from mid-thigh to the floor, barely hiding her knee-high boots. Her hair was dyed for the occasion and pulled up in a wild, yet flattering, 'do. Her facial makeup completed the attention-arresting effect. How would a man dress to show up with such a beauty? In a long, black leather coat and red dress shirt to match his lady, of course. Kureno caused a buzz, for many reasons. Everyone's eyes darted between Akito, who seemed unperturbed, and even happy at the sight of Uo, and Uo, who avoided making eye-contact with her, and between Eddie Rabbit/Shigure and Kureno.

The atmosphere thickened a bit as everyone watched them, until the two men were able to, smilelessly, shake hands, Akito ran and hugged Uo, who looked surprised, especially when Crystal Gayle offered her hand in friendship.

Saki, dressed as herself and looking just as lovely as anyone, either returned or came out of hiding. Naturally, she led the way to the snacks.

_WN__: No dialogue! Does it need it?_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Writer's Note__: I just wanted to offer this of my thoughts on the FB story: I didn't like that Yuki said he thought of Tohru in a motherly way. So many times, it's clear that is not how he thinks of her. If anything, it would be more of a sister love. I was not happy with the mangaka's handling of the scenario, but there could not, IMO be a Yuki-Tohru relationship within the original story. Kyo was made for Tohru._

_Aftercurse_

**Bonus: Halloween, Part 3**

Everyone was busily chatting and those who hadn't eaten had finally gotten around to doing so. Ayame served Akito a wine glass of punch and topped it off with some ice. Since she was listening, intently, to the middle bunch of grapes, whom she discovered was Machi, Yuki's girlfriend, tell how she and Kakeru had come up with the idea to dress as grapes, Akito didn't notice anything was amiss about her glass. Finally, she decided to take a sip and there, floating toward the surface was what appeared to be an eye with the optic nerve still attached.

Up, the glass flew, as punch poured down her hair. At the same moment, a detached arm was crawling along the table behind her and Machi screamed and pulled Akito out of the way as the arm passed right beside where she stood. As Machi pulled, Akito fell, and when she hit the floor, her raven-black hair went skidding across the floor, stopping right in front of Crystal Gayle. (Shigure and Ayame, who were talking with the slightly tipsy Hatori, saw the spectacle and laughed obnoxiously.) "Akito," now sporting Tohru's hair, tied up in a slightly messy pile on her head, stood up, as Crystal picked up the wig, graciously reached out to Tohru to help her up, and said, "Tohru, I'm touched." It was the first words that Crystal spoke that anyone else but Shigure could hear. Tohru gasped and embraced the woman, saying, "Oh, Akito! Thank you for helping me up. You look gorgeous!" Akito beamed, or so Tohru would have been able to tell if she didn't look so much like Crystal Gayle. "You made me look good, Tohru."

"Thank you! But, you ARE beautiful."

"Am I going to be so pretty when I ruin Shigure?"

"Why would you do that?"

"He's asked for it. You know he's behind that eye being in your glass and you ending up sprawling on the floor, right?"

"Yes, but why would you want to do anything to him?"

"Because you were dressed like ME!" Akito said, laughing. "Let's go!"

As Tohru and Akito, both mostly or completely costumed, marched off, Machi turned and sat on another one-third of grape's lap. "Yuki, who is the girl dressed in gold?"

"That is my cousin, Kagura."

"Is she nice?"

"She is a very sweet girl. She used to have an issue, but we all had a similar one. Anyway, she's getting over that a bit, and she's turning into quite a wonderful young lady. Why are you asking?"

"Kakeru," she said in a quiet whisper. "He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her, and she seems to notice him quite often too."

"Ah, playing the matchmaker, are you?"

"Not really," she smiled at him and tried to nudge him with her nose to his, but grapes bumped and knocked her head back a bit on rebound. She would have fallen if Yuki didn't grab onto her upper arms in time.

Now that everyone knew that "Akito" was really Tohru dressed up to look like her, and some had overheard Machi call Yuki by name, folks began to wonder who "Yuki" was, but it didn't seem that difficult to figure out. What was the more curious thing was why HE would dress as Yuki. In fact, laughing, Yuki walked up to "himself" and greeted "him," "Hi, Kyo. How are you?"

Kyo seemed less than enthusiastic to speak to anyone, least of all, Yuki. "Guhway," he grunted around the palm of his hand. Just then, Dumbledore bounced up, "Oh, Kyo! Now I know who it is! I was wondering why Yuki wouldn't dress up! But it's Kyo, hahahaha!" Momiji ran through a fit of giggles.

"So, do I even want to know?" Yuki was laughing harder now.

"It was Tohru's idea. She thought we should dress up like people we admire, and I get to dress up like a person who gets up in a bunch of grapes!"

Yuki would have lost all composure if it had not been for the compliment he had just received, however backhanded. "Wow. I guess you…" Yuki wanted to compliment Kyo back, but found it difficult to get the words out, as their old rivalry played through his mind. He felt his old nature return and he squashed it, instantly, and choosing to take a chance on a friendship that had grown from nothing to something that wasn't discussed, he decided to go forward with his thoughts of Kyo. "Kyo, I have admired you, too." He reached out his hand, and to his surprise, Kyo also reached his out. They shook each others' hands, establishing an official friendship, in the near wordless way that men do.

Every so often, there was someone screaming, usually a girl, but one time, Haru and Kyo were walking down the darkened hallway, both trying to get to the restroom, and they ran into Hana. The young men screamed like girls, upon her arrival, as it seemed so sudden.

"Are you seeking the bathroom?" she asked, innocently.

"Well, yeah, why else would we leave the party?" It was Kyo who spoke.

"Don't be rude, Kyo. Maybe she has something to tell us."

"Indeed. I would not go into the bathroom at this time, if I were you."

"Why not?" asked Haru, unperturbed by conversing with Hana, as many usually were.

"It's haunted."

"Meaning you stayed too long, is that it?" asked Kyo, sarcastically.

"No." With that, Hanajima disappeared.

Kyo shuddered. "I love Tohru, but sometimes her friends give me the creeps."

"What? I like Hana; she's cool."

"You would."

No sooner had Kyo gone into the bathroom than he was falling out with a straggly, dirty bed sheet on top of him with an ugly head attached. He clawed his way toward Haru who was a bit frightened at first but recovered enough to see that the poltergeist was nothing more than a dummy. "SHIGURE!!! I'm gonna kill that dog! Where is Tohru??" and Kyo stalked off to find her.

The pranks seemed to have no end. It appeared that Shigure, Ayame, and Mine had thought of everything. Body parts in the food, poltergeists stuffed into bathrooms, other disgusting things in places they shouldn't be… all that was left was to chase everyone around in some sort of scary suit. Not everyone had fallen victim to a prank, generally not those in the Mabudachi trio, but those that had began to get together to get even. Also, Tohru and Akito had not been seen, anywhere.

------------------------------------

_Writer's Note_: _Last installment of the Halloween Epic._

**Aftercurse**

**Bonus Chapter, Part 4**

With Kyo off looking for Tohru, and everyone getting a bit perturbed by all the small pranks, the part starting to lose it's flair, and Yuki said, so.

"But, Yuki, I have no lack of flair. Flair is what I do. How can you say this party lacks flair?"

"No doubt about it, Yuki, Ayame does have flair, and since he's at this party, I would say that there is no lack of flair," said Shigure.

"Shigure, this punch has given me a headache. I think I'm going to go home," Hatori stated.

"Oh, Hari, I hate to see you go, but if you must, do you need a drive?" Ayame asked.

"No," it was Shigure, this time, "I have some headache medicine, Hari."

"I don't trust whatever you have to offer, tonight, 'Gure."

"Oh, Mayuko," Shigure wailed, "Hari is never satisfied! But don't let that discourage you. Perhaps you can change him," he sniffed.

"I wouldn't want to, Shigure," said Mayuko a little coldly, but with a smile to Hatori. "I have something for pain, Hatori, would you like it?" and Hatori took the little bottle she offered.

Mayuko and Shigure's eyes met, and in that moment, Shigure knew Mayuko was onto him. He smiled a knowing smile, unfazed by her knowledge. He knew she wouldn't spoil everyone's fun, and that his plan was too extensive to be undermined, even if she had. There was only one way out of this party, Shigure knew, and even she would experience massive fright before leaving for the evening. However, Shigure knew there was some flaw in his plan. Mainly, he didn't know where Akito was, and he hadn't counted on her leaving, least of all with Tohru. He would have to wait until they came back.

Shigure was not aware that he'd zoned out until he saw Ayame and Mine head for the door. "Where are you two going, Ayame?"

"We have to go pick up some more refreshments. We'll be back in no time. Plus, Hatori doesn't look so well, does he?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Okay, then, Mine, let's be off!" And although Ayame turned with great haughtiness, he had to stop mid-turn and walk out the doorway sideways and with knees bent, because of his many layers and puffed sleeves and large headdress.

--------

Shigure saw Ayame's headlights dim and wondered how much longer he could keep the party going, especially without Akito there, but as these thoughts occurred to him, Akito and Tohru, along with Kyo who had apparently found them, arrived. He was a little concerned, because they immediately split up and began circling the room, talking to many of the other guests. Shigure thought the radio might keep the crowd happy as music might encourage dancing, but as he turned it on, a startling report came on saying that a small band of convicts escaped and it was not known where they had gone.

Just after this information came through, the radio died and the lights went out. Everyone was surprised and huddled together, Akito making her way to Shigure, and Tohru finding Kyo, again. Machi pointed out Kakeru and Kagura to Yuki, the pair having gotten a little more acquainted since Yuki and Machi introduced them to each other. Yuki whispered to Machi, "It took me weeks to ask you out."

The party then heard something hit the side of the house. Everyone jumped. "Relax," Shigure, said. "I'm sure it's just a coconut off my tree."

Yuki quickly reasoned out the implication of such, saying, "Shigure, the wind would have to blow 120 km/hour in a vertically directed circle of rotation for it to blow something in at that angle."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, all the same." Yuki looked at Shigure as though he was ill and smelled like it.

Then, a loud boom, followed by what seemed to be lightning flash shadows on the wall. The group ran, en masse, to the window. Something was clearly going on.

"Look!" On the hill, near where Tohru nearly lost her mother's picture in a landslide, stood a lone, cloaked figure with glowing eyes. The wind was billowing the person's robe.

Everyone was hushed, waiting. Shigure's eyes were wide, not knowing what to expect as the figure seemed to descend, motion only detectable as the thunderclaps exploded and the light falling, barely on the approaching apparition.

A knock came on the door. As master of the house, Shigure figured he ought to answer the door. He wrenched the handle, with fear tightening his grip as it coursed through his veins. He started at a touch to his shoulder. Hari had come behind him to let him know he was there to help. Still holding the door, Shigure peeked around the edge of it. "Oh!" he cried in relief. "Saki! Why don't you just stay for the rest of the evening, instead of continuing to leave and return?"

"I'm sorry, Sohma-san. There was something at home I needed to attend. I will not be leaving again, unless there is something pressing."

"Shigure, are you going to let Saki in?"

Shigure had not completely relaxed enough to think to let her come in. "Of course! I apologize."

Hanajima joined Tohru, Uo and the others who let her know what had been going on. Saki informed them, "I saw the flashes of light. It's not lightning. I would guess fireworks, but I'm not certain that's what it is. I detected two sources of waves."

As she finished speaking, a sound like someone running on the porch came. As the crowd's fear rose, the men, younger and older, and those on the cusp of man and boy motioned that their sisters, friends and girlfriends should stay behind as they broke off in pairs to guard the entries. However, the girls would not sit in fear and they also stood guard at entries, some with other girls and some with their men. Akito and Tohru stayed together, though, while Kyo and Momiji stayed close to Shigure and Hatori.

Suddenly, an ugly face popped in the window, as the guards jumped back with yells. The ugly face had scabby skin on it, its hair matted and mouth gaping. Its eyes were watery, grey and looked in on those manning the windows. It rasped and growled and prowled the windows and doors, knocking and jiggling handles.

"Maybe it's just one," Momiji hoped.

"Hana said she thought there were two," answered Tohru, her statement punctuated by the sounds of a second haunting apparition on the other side of the house.

What might have been thunder or fireworks or bombshells rattled the house, again, and flashing lit everything in sight.

Everyone in the house was a bit afraid, but Shigure spoke comfort to them. "Don't worry! Kyo and Yuki haven't torn any doors down lately. We'll be fine!"

Haru spoke up. "Why don't we move to the more inner parts of the house, where we're not constantly distracted by them? Then, we can have several lookouts, but not feel so vulnerable and spread apart."

"I think that's a good idea, Haru," said Hatori, who was still feeling his headache, but not as tipsy as before. He and Mayuko stayed together and she was holding his hand. She was also nodding her approval of Haru's suggestion.

No sooner had they started to move, but the footsteps on the porch areas picked up again, sounding like more people. One look out of the window told them that the old monsters had gone and new ones had come.

Uo noticed that everyone had lost focus, but she had regained hers and said, "Hey! Let's get on with what we planned! The only thing that has changed is who poses the threat." Upon her provocation, everyone moved to the room, which was Shigure's study. They began to plot an offensive strike: the men would move to take out the monsters as the ladies provided a target. Shigure remembered that third door to the house was not locked. He thought that the women could lock it, providing the proper opportunity for the assailants to be distracted. Kyo would climb to the roof, as he used to do, taking Momiji with him.

Hatori and Shigure would stay together. Akito and Tohru volunteered to lock the third door, while the others, in teams of various combinations of gender and numbers would split up to trap the would-be intruders. These new ones seemed less aggressive than the previous ones, though. Maybe they had discovered the unlocked door!

Tohru and Akito, as silent as possible, hurriedly moved to the door. Hatori and Shigure watched from the hall. Just as Tohru reached for the locking mechanism, it flew open and both women were dragged through it, screaming. Shigure cried out for Akito, as he ran for the door. "Shigure, don't go! We can't lose you now! The others will catch them. We're not prepared to fight them." Shigure would not listen and he ran out the door, but everyone else was outside, looking around, feeling useless. The monsters, with Tohru and Akito, were gone.

----------

All those that remained at the house sat on the porch, feeling grieved and looking downtrodden. They knew their plan would work, but they had failed. Kyo had chased the invaders with their prey to the edge of the woods, but could not catch them.

"They must have had weapons or something, because it looked like they weren't carrying Tohru and Akito," Kyo said, looking at Shigure when he finished. Shigure looked at him, too, and a moment of understanding passed between them.

Only moments passed when sounds of walking came from the woods, only a short distance away from where Kyo saw the kidnappers disappear. It was Ayame and Mine, holding masks and wigs looking very much like the first set of monsters. Grief-stricken Shigure told everyone his plan, even that the broadcast was not real, but couldn't brief Aya and Mine on the later events that happened once they left.

"Why did you come back?" asked Kureno.

"We left to get help, but our car was so far away that we figured we would be more help here, but by the time we got here, well, you all were standing outside," answered Mine.

Just then, a noise came from inside the house. Everyone ran back inside, Kagura and Kakeru arriving first. A sign, draped with much toilet paper was left that read, "Shigure, you are out of toilet paper." Shigure rightly interpreted this as a sign that something was wrong in the bathroom, but it had nothing to do with toilet paper. He and Hatori sped their way to all the bathrooms, checking them. When he got to the upstairs bathroom, he turned on the light. Nothing seemed wrong, except that the shower curtain that was always closed was open. Timidly, he approached. He peered over the edge of the tub, which clearly had water in it, and saw Akito! He gasped and as he did, Akito's eyes opened. They were white. She jumped out of the tub and rasped at him, her mouth filled with fang-like teeth, her beautiful white skin contorted with fury, and she lunged at him while a flash of light blinded him.

Shigure stumbled back into Hatori who was…laughing. Akito was also laughing. In fact, almost the entire party had, with good timing, come behind Shigure. Everyone, but Ayame and Mine, was laughing. Clearly this was a joke, payback for all of his practical pranks. He, Aya, and Mine began to laugh too.

"How did you guys organize all this, and who 'kidnapped' Akito and Tohru?"

Kyo answered, "That was Mitsuru and Rii. Mitsuru was still angry with you for scaring her, and Rii was ready to do something that required confidence and bravery on his part. Plus, we all were tired of being the pranked-upon. We decided to get you back."

"And the best thing is," Hatori spoke, "We got some great pictures of you being surprised."

Shigure whined his doggy whine, "Oh, Hari, you wouldn't do that to your best friend!"

------

No one left the party before the clean-up was finished. Everyone stayed to help.

Kagura was telling Kakeru how brave he was when Ayame and Mine were the terrors. Kureno and Uo were intimately involved in cleaning up the upstairs bathroom. Shigure was apologizing to Akito, who told him that she had her revenge and there was no need. Hatori told Akito of Shigure's great worry for her, and his near madness that drove him to rescue her.

Tohru, Kyo, Hana, Machi and Yuki cleaned up the kitchen. Haru and Rin worked on Shigure's study with Momiji and Momo. Mitsuru and Ritsu showed up to help. They had not planned to dress up at all, until Akito and Tohru showed up, asking for their help. They had been running late to the party.

When all was done, Hatori took Mayuko aside. "Did Ayame spike my drink?"

"I think he did," Mayuko confirmed.

"Interesting."

"Is your headache gone?"

"Yes, I feel a lot better, now."

"Good."

"Mayu, did you know about all this?"

"I began to get suspicious. I wondered about your drink being spiked, and Shigure looked mischievous, as usual."

"I didn't act too silly, did I?"

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," she said, flirtingly.

"I figured not," and he smiled at her.

"Mayu, you're beautiful." Hatori reached out for her hair. For the first time, her reservations about dating her best friend's ex-fiance did not surface. Had she gotten over those concerns? "You know, Kana doesn't remember anything. You're not betraying her memory by being with me."

"I know."

"I have had a long time to think about this. I'm not betraying the memory of Kana and me, either."

"That hasn't been my only concern."

"What else?"

"Have you betrayed our memories?"

"Ma—"

"No," she interrupted. "Before you say anything, I have come to the persuasion that whatever develops between you and I will be our memories. I hate what happened between the two of you, and I know it was the fault of neither of you. I have cared about you both. This is a new beginning for us both. I just hope—I just want to give you as good a life as you would have had with Kana."

"Mayu, you have already started. We have a long journey ahead, if we continue to choose it. But, I do not love you any less than I loved Kana. Kana showed me life, but that life was taken away. I do not intend that that should ever happen again. You have shown me that life is still possible, even after that loss." His hand still wrapped in her hair, he reached for her waist. He looked into her eyes and saw light playing on the tears there. He couldn't resist anymore, no matter who was watching. He struck out for his second "spring" as he enclosed her in his embrace and kissed her.


	5. True

_**Aftercurse**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4 : True_**

Momiji was in class, apparently not paying attention to the teacher, who called on him. "Mr. Sohma, are you listening?! Can you tell me who the American President was when we landed at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii?"

"Franklin Delano Roosevelt."

"Japanese naval admiral?" The teacher was turning red.

"Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto."

"Emperor of Japan of Imperial Japan?!" She was nearly screaming, now.

"Emperor Showa."

"MIS. TER. SOH. MA. IF. YOU. ARE. LISTENING. IN. THE. FUTURE. PLEASE. APPEAR. AS. THOUGH. YOU. ARE. LISTENING." Her staccato eeked out through gritted teeth. Momiji was confused. He answered all the questions. Why did she want him to listen if she was so angry that he knew the answers?

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, but I wasn't…." Before Momiji could tell the teacher that he wasn't listening, but knew all about World War II because his papa taught him, the door to the classroom opened, and a beautiful, sweet-faced girl walked in.

Momiji forgot what he was going to say. The teacher's face lightened and she put on a kind smile for the new girl.

"Welcome, Ms.?"

"Genji Chie." No music such as the voice of the lovely Ms. Chie Genji has ever fallen on Momiji's ears. Her voice rang like a bell, only softly.

He felt his cheeks turn into hot irons, and he looked away from the newcomer.

As he tried to mentally force his body systems to recover their usual tempo, he realized that there was only fifteen minutes left in the class, but he had not heard a word the teacher said. He began to plot his exit from the class, so as to avoid an embarrassing encounter with Ms. Genji, but as he looked toward the door, he noticed a familiar face. It was Momiji's mother. As quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

Fear and tension tumbled through his veins like shards of ice and pyroclastic rock. 'Why was Mama at my classroom door? Did I imagine it?' Momiji didn't know if he wished his mother's appearance was real or imaginary.

Finally, or all too soon, class was dismissed. Momiji did not notice Ms. Genji as she left. He approached the door as if it opened onto The Green Mile. He was looking at his shoes, when he heard her familiar, beautiful voice.

"Hallo, Momiji!" Her voice sounded warm, instead of cool, as it usually did.

"Hallo, Mrs. Sohma. How are you?"

"I am well, Momiji. Momo has been telling me so much about the fun you two have been having. She said she would like to come to this school, even though it is your last year, so I thought I'd come and check it out."

"It's a great school. Yuki came here, and he is top in his class at university. Kyo and Ms. Honda are doing well, also."

"So far, I like what I have seen. There is something else I'd like to ask of you, though, Momiji. Would you be available for dinner tonight?"

"Oh!" Even if Momiji had anticipated his mother's visit to his school, he would never have expected this. "Yes! What time, six?"

"Ja. Well, then. Auf weidersehen!"

* * *

Momiji couldn't believe that his mother had asked him to dinner. He skipped to Shigure's house, almost like a grammar school boy.

When he got to the house, he heard shouting. Shouting? There was never shouting at Shigure's house, now that Kyo was gone. This was a full argument.

"Hari, I will not tell her about that! She doesn't need to know."

"Shigure, you are being stubborn. She needs to know that you are the reason that the curse—" Hari noticed Momiji.

Momiji cleared his throat and ventured a greeting, "Hello. Hari, Shigure. Shall I just go to my room and study?"

"Shigure, it's not just your relationship that is at stake. Momiji needs Akito's help to speak to his mother, and while I'm sure she was sincere about helping him, I'm not sure she knows what to do next. She barely even knows his mother."

"Are you guys talking about Shigure's quest?"

Both men stopped and looked at Momiji. A flash of anger darkened Shigure's eye for a moment.

"Shigure, don't be angry that I know. I think the only one that doesn't know at all is Akito. Everyone knew something was happening. It couldn't be helped. Then, one night when I was leaving the main house, I heard you and Ren. I tried to move on and forget about what I'd heard, but I knew. I cheered for you. It was brave. Regardless of the benefit to my family, I think Akito should know."

Shigure never cried, but he did, this time.


	6. Shigure's Medicine

Chapter 5 – Shigure's Medicine

"Oh, the meal was delicious, Mrs. Sohma."

"Danke schön!" Mama displayed her most gracious smile. "Momiji, would you play something for us?" Mama asked Momiji.

"Sure, but I didn't bring my violin."

"He can use mine!" Momo jumped up from the table and ran to her room to retrieve her violin.

When she returned, Momiji checked the bow and tweaked the tension, slightly. "Momiji, how can you play with the strings so loose?" Momo shrugged and blushed as Momiji tightened the strings and checked their tones, one by one, but quickly.

Finally, Momiji drew the bow across the strings in a crystal vibration that lifted the mind above all earthly matters, reminding him of the reason he loves to play the violin.

When he finished, he opened his eyes to see that Mama had left the room. He had not heard her, at all. Papa's eyes looked a little damp and Momo looked uncharacteristically serious, but both of them smiled, solemnly at him.

Papa encouraged him, "Do not worry, Momiji. Your Mama is okay, but I think her shield is breaking."

Momiji had said goodnight to Papa and Momo and began to shut the door. As he lifted his head to turn around, he caught the form of a person in the periphery of his eye. Subconsciously, he prepared himself for danger, so that when Hatori said, "Good evening, Momiji," he nearly jumped, Kyo-like, to the underside of the awning.

Hatori continued as if he hadn't noticed, "I came to take you back to Shigure's house."

Momiji, now calm, replied, "I was expecting 'Gure. Why didn't he come?"

"He is not feeling well. I've sent him to bed and he won't be waking until late in the morning. Make sure that he takes his breakfast in the morning when he wakes up. He will probably want to wait until lunch-time, but he needs to eat his breakfast, also. There is some natural mood enhancer in it, which he wanted tonight, but I think it's better to take it in the morning. Make sure he gets it, because he'll need it for the day. Also, remind him that he has a meeting at two o'clock. I am to drive him and he doesn't want to be late."

Momiji had many questions but knew that Hatori wouldn't give him the answers, so he decided not to ask. He wondered if it had to do with Akito and his mother.

"Shigure, you need to eat your breakfast!" Shigure growled at Momiji. "You still act like the dog," but Momiji was grinning.

"You can tell Hatori that I don't need his concoction." Shigure and Momiji entered a bowl pushing contest.

"But you wanted it last night, he said." He pushed the bowl toward Shigure.

"But that was last night, this is today, and today, I don't want, nor do I need it." Shigure pushed the bowl back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you remember that you had an appointment today, at two?" Shigure's eyes widened until he resembled an aye-aye, and without word or growl, he ate his breakfast. This made Momiji even more curious, but Shigure had been so testy lately, he did not dare to ask.

It turned out that Momiji didn't really need to ask, just listen. As Shigure milled about, trying to get ready to leave, he mumbled to himself. "Why does he need to see me again? It doesn't make sense. She doesn't know. I haven't told her. She's going to hate me for this. I'm tired of all his tricks." He sighed. "But, it must be, I guess. There's no way around it." Then, Shigure disappeared.

"Ta-da!" Shigure jumped out from behind the wall, nearly causing Momiji to fall down. "So?" Momiji didn't answer right away, as he was still breathing hard and wiping his sweaty palms on his clothes. He was not reacting to Shigure's surprise, but to how he was dressed; he looked like a Samurai.

Light glinted off of Shigure's dark sword and Momiji tilted his head in curious examination. "I've never seen a sword like it."

"I call it Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi." Momiji inhaled sharply, which Shigure noticed and replied, " I don't think it's the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi of legend, but that is what Akito called it when she gave it to me. I have to wear this get-up to attend my appointment," and he rolled his eyes.

"You seem to be feeling better, now."

"Yeah, don't tell him, but Hari knows what he's doing," and Shigure winked. "Thanks for making me take my medicine."

Momiji answered this with a goofy grin, and at that moment, Hari arrived, wearing a suit.


	7. Kusanagi no Tsurugi

Aftercurse

**Chapter 7 – Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi**

Momiji had no plans for the day, but thought he might do some sort of cleaning. When he'd moved in with Shigure, right after Tohru left, the house wasn't nearly the same state of cleanliness or joy. Still, it didn't get as bad as it used to, before she arrived, when just Shigure and Yuki lived there. For one thing, Momiji was an organized person, and Momo came every few weeks to help him manage when the house hit Momiji's limit. She was coming on this day, in fact.

/WN: Clarified that Momiji did not live with Shigure before Tohru left, per reviews.

Shigure and Hatori said goodbye to Momiji, who promised to have the house in complete order on Shigure's return. At this, Shigure smiled with reserve and Hatori waved. Shigure's quietness bothered Momiji for only a moment, then, he forgot it.

Hatori had turned onto the main road before Sigure said anything. "Hari, what is it that you think Akito can do for Momiji?"

Hatori replied, "I'm not quite sure, but I think she will be able to convince his mother that the curse is lifted, that she will encourage her to remember, and provide some healing for her from the whole ordeal."

"Sounds nice," said Shigure with an atypical edge to his voice.

"I think that Akito knowing what you're doing will help her to realize what she can do to help. Perhaps she won't remember it later, but it can only deepen her love for you now. Shigure, I think I understand your reasons for not telling Akito anything, but I also think it's a mistake. A woman wants to know that she is loved, and what you are doing would tell her once and for all. "

"It's not that simple, Hari. She would try to stop me, and I can't afford for her to stop me."

"What are you talking about? Why would she try to stop you?" Hatori waited for Shigure's reply, but none came. " 'Gure, why would she stop you?" Again, Shigure said nothing, and a thought dawned on Hatori. "Would I try to stop you? Shigure?" But, Shigure had fallen silent, was staring out of the window, and showed no evidence of wanting to talk.

Shigure was busily thinking, though, even if he wasn't talking. He knew that everyone would try to talk him out of his mission, but he had to do it. It was too late now that the deal had been sealed. All Hatori knew was that he had gone on a quest to make things better for Akito, for her and himself to forget their sins against each other, but he didn't know what the deal entailed. It didn't matter; he wouldn't tell anyone and soon, Akito would find love, with or without him.

"Hatori, I think this is our turn," he said, pointing to the left. Hatori turned, and drove up to a house that made Shigure's look like a shack. It certainly rivaled the Sohma compound, but possessed an elegance that the Sohma estate did not, which is significant because the Sohmas knew elegance.

"Welcome, Masters Sohma. He is just inside, waiting for you."

Shigure and Hatori took off their shoes and kneeled on mats before a great, older man. The man did not speak for a long time.

Two of the great man's attendants helped him to stand and two others indicated that Hatori and Shigure should do likewise. The man was very tall. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded like nothing the two Sohmas had ever heard. It was beautiful, but unlike a woman's. "I am Suzano." For a while, that is all that he said, but he looked at Shigure's sword, for a long time. Then, without word, one of the attendants retrieved it. Shigure did not object, and Hatori wondered why, knowing how Shigure acquired it. Suzano examined the sword and, at the same moment that a smile graced his face, a tempestuous tear churned down his cheek.

Suzano spoke again, looking only at Shigure, "How is the weather in your area?" Though, to Hatori, it looked as though he said something completely different from what he heard. Shigure responded with, "It's always beautiful this time of year," but he knew Shigure's traits so well, that he could tell he said something like, "It's yours, if you want it."

"Thank you, for your kindness, Shoki." At this, even Shigure was shocked.

"My name is Shigure."

"Yes," and Suzano cast a smile that caused both Hatori and Shigure to feel a wealth of opposing emotions that lifted when his face slid back into its placidness. "Good day, to you." However, before they were dismissed, an attendant returned Shigure's sword.

When they were back in the car, Hatori said, "I think that was a waste," but he eyed Shigure, shrewdly.

"Yes, a waste," came his distracted reply. "I can't figure out why I'm leaving. Why am I leaving? Shoki? Demon slayer?" Shigure said, mutedly, to himself.

As Hatori pulled down the drive, he turned back to look at the house, but he couldn't see it, anymore. Were the trees blocking it from view? No, he was sure he should see at least part of it.


	8. Research

_Writer's Note: One of the reviewers has offered me some challenging and helpful questions. Thanks, Loritakitochan! I will try to amend what I can, as I didn't even think about Hatori's gift being unrelated to the curse, and I guess I never picked it up from the story, or didn't remember it. I have read up to chapter 136. Rereading is sometimes a challenge, though._

* * *

_Aftercurse_

**Chapter 8: Research**

Hatori was sitting at his table when Momiji arrived. They were headed to back to Shigure's house. Momiji was at the Sohma compound to visit his father and Momo, again.

"Hello, Momiji. Did you enjoy your visit?" Hatori asked him.

"Yes, I did. Mama wasn't there and Papa didn't say where she was." Momiji's voice possessed a hint of uncertainty about his mother's absence. "I hope she isn't sick."

At this moment, Akito stepped into the room. She had been there the whole time. Momiji wondered why she was there, alone with Hatori.

"Oh, hi, Momiji. I thought I heard your voice. I was upstairs sleeping. Hari gave me some medication. I've been worried about Shigure." Apparently, something in the way Momiji looked at Akito betrayed his thoughts. She wasn't normally so explanatory.

"Oh," came Momiji's surprised reply. He wished he hadn't. He felt it made him seem guilty and he wanted to disguise that, but it was no good, either way. Akito was unusually good at reading people. He finally recovered, greeted her, and said, "I think we're all a little worried about Shigure. He seems worried, himself, these days, and he's not usually like that."

"I am getting to the end of my rope with this. He is looking thinner these days and if he keeps losing weight, I think I'll lose it," Akito said to Momiji.

"Something's up with him, but I don't think we should pester him about it."

"I wasn't planning to pester him," said Akito, peeved with Momiji's comment.

"I'm sorry, Akito, I didn't mean it that way. I just think he wants to keep it to himself for some reason, and, while we care about him, I think we should respect his reasons. Not that you, or anyone else, are doing otherwise."

"Yes, well, I fear that I may lose my patience before his plans, or whatever is going on, come to fruition."

"I know it sounds trite, Akito, but friends don't give up on friends."

"And friends don't push their friends to feeling like giving up," Akito sounded exasperated.

Momiji answered in sagacity, "Perhaps friends do when they have no other choice. That is, if they are real friends, they must do things that push their relationships to the breaking point to do something necessary out of love for those they care about."

"Maybe you are right. I will try to be patient, the way you all have been so patient with me. By the way, I want you to know that you didn't owe me an apology earlier. I'm sorry I missed the opportunity to tell you that. I'm sorry for my tone. I'm just worried."

"I understand," and Momiji smiled as he said it.

Akito nodded, then looked across the table at what Hatori was reading. "What are you reading Hari?"

"I'm doing research to help Shigure on his quest."

"What is his quest?" the other two asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot be the one to tell you that, but we need to leave for Shigure's now. Are you coming Akito?"

"No, I think I will stay here. I'm still tired."

As Momiji and Hatori left and were making their way onto the main road, Hatori said, "Momiji, I think I saw your mother heading toward my house a few moments ago."

Except for asking, "What? Do you think she went to see Akito?" and being answered by Hatori's distracted shrug, the drive passed in silence. Momiji went over every possible meaning of his mother visiting Akito, followed by thoughts of how it probably wasn't even her.

* * *

"Listen to this, Shigure. Shoki, spelled S-H-O-K-I or S-H-O-U-K-I,

' - THE DEMON SLAYER  
Protector Against Evil Spirits & Illness  
Expels the Demons of Plague  
Guardian -- Safety of Hearth & Home  
Protects Homes with Male Children  
Protects Male Heirs to the Chinese Throne'"

Isn't that interesting?"

"Why are you still here, Hari?"

"Wait, there's more!" Hatori read one and finished with, "…But when Shoki was presented to the court, the emperor rejected him because he was so ugly." Hatori laughed with uncharacteristic mirth. Shigure fumed, but for only a fraction of a second.

He adopted a superior air, and said, "Remind me, Hatori, why are you here?"

"I'm here because I thought you might like more information about mythology… you know, to help you on your mission."

Shigure glared at Hatori dangerously. "Honestly, Hari, I think Aya has been influencing you, rather than the other way around."

"Well, it's always good to have a little fun. But, look at the time. I was going to meet Mayuko in a half hour. Goodbye, Shigure, Momiji."

* * *

_Writer's Note: Credit to this website for the direct quotes: onmarkproductions dot com /html/shoki.shtml_

* * *

At lunch at school the next day, Hatsuharu and Momiji met up. After they greeted each other, Hatsuharu opened conversation with, "I heard that Momo may be coming to school here."

"Yes, Mama came here, and asked me about it. I hope she allows Momo and I to go to the same school."

"I, honestly, think it would be good for the two of you," Haru said. "And what's this I hear about Hari's research?"

"I'm not sure what that is all about, except it has something to do with Shigure's plans."

"I'm worried about Shigure."

"I think we all are."

At this moment, someone in their year called to Momiji, "Look a the pretty little girl! At least, I think it's a girl! Hey, Momiji, are you are girl or a boy? I can't tell. If you're a girl, I might give you a kiss."

Hatsuharu stepped between them, a crazed look in his eye. "Just try to kiss him, wimp!"

"Haru! It's okay, don't worry about it. He's not worth getting expelled"

Hatsuharu calmed down, immediately. "I suppose you're right, Momiji. Isn't it funny how I would have completely lost it, in the past?"

Momiji laughed. "Those were the days, huh? I think it's funny you still have black and wh—" but he broke off, midsentence. Momiji was staring across the hall.

"Oh," Hatsuharu said knowingly, "Who is that?" When Momiji wouldn't speak, Hatsuharu strode across the hall, and introduced the two of them to beauty who was standing there. "Hello, I'm Sohma Hatsuharu, and this is my cousin, Sohma Momiji."

"Genji Chie,"the girl said as she lifted her hand to Hastuharu, but seemed unable to make eye contact with Momiji, who had recovered his senses to the effect of being unable to make eye contact with her.

"Chie is a lovely name. Well, I guess we'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you…uh! Nice to meet you," as she finished her exclamation, she and Momiji accidentally made eye contact, looked quickly away, and blushed.

When Miss Genji was safely away, Hatsuharu laughed and clapped Momiji on the back. "You're finally becoming the man I predicted you would be."

Momiji grinned, slightly embarrassed, then shouldered Hatsuharu and nearly knocked him into someone. "Whoa!" Hatsuharu cried. "You're bigger than you used to be, too. We're almost the same height. Watch it, will ya?"

"Hey, Haru. I think it would be nice to have the former Juyunishi over for dinner, tonight. Maybe it will bring Shigure back to himself. What do you think?"

"Sounds great, Momiji. See you tonight, then." Hatsuharu and Momiji waved goodbye and went on to their last classes of the day.

* * *

_Writer's Note: I have the next chapter nearly written. I will try to put it up over the weekend. DA_


	9. A Ray of the Sun

_Aftercurse_

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Ray of the Sun**

Everyone who was invited showed up to the dinner party. Only those whose lives had been changed by the Juyunishi came, but other than this, no one had dates. It was just a reunion of the twelve and the few who knew about them. Naturally, Tohru was there, taking up her motherly role, again, making Onigiri, and seeming only a little more mentally mature than before the curse broke.

After eating, everyone embarked on playing games, and with all the noise, Hatsuharu called Momiji aside. "I wanted to talk to you earlier, but didn't want the whole school to hear us."

"What about?" asked Momiji.

Hatsuharu whispered, "Your mother." Then, he led Momiji to a remote area of the house. As they went, they passed Hatori who asked where they were going. Momiji asked him to come along.

When they got settled, Hatsuharu began. "Hari, I went to your house last night to find you. I tried your door and it was open. I think you must have just left, because I went to the main house, and going in, you were still there. Anyway, I let myself in, and heard Akito's voice. I peaked in and saw that she was speaking to your mother." He looked at Momiji as he spoke the last sentence, then continued. "I don't like to eavesdrop, but I did hear some of what was said. I heard them speaking about someone named Amaterasu. And…" He gave Momiji an indiscernible look.

"What is it?" Momiji inquired. "What did my mother say?"

"She said she knows…someone, I couldn't hear who…used you to hurt her. That, that is why you were part of the zodiac."

Both Hatsuharu and Hatori looked at Momiji. Momiji tried to say something but seemed not to know where to being, "But who…why…how? Does that mean…what does that mean? She remembers? She knows? Does it mean she will truly never be able to love me?" Horror-struck, Momiji got up and ran out of the house, nearly running into Shigure who appeared to have been listening at the door.

Shigure spoke, "I came looking for you, Hatori. I thought you were going to play with us. But, it seems like Momiji needs something…something I can give him. I will be leaving in the morning. Let's find him and get him to bed, and then get our guests home."



Shigure told all the guests that Momiji was upset and had run away. Everyone agreed to help find him, but with the warning that Momiji may need time alone.

Tohru was the first to find him. "Momiji," she called gently. "Momiji, we were just worried, and we understand you may need some time alone, but I will stay over here until you are ready."

"I'm ready now, Tohru."

Tohru approached slowly and sat down near him. He grasped her in a tight hug, and as he had lifted his face to wrap her up, she saw tears glistening on his precious face. She began to cry, too.

"Oh, Momiji, can you tell me why I'm crying?"

"Mama remembers and she really cannot love me. Before, she couldn't love me because I was part of the zodiac, then, she couldn't because she didn't know me as her son. Now, I'm not a part of the zodiac, she remembers and she still cannot love me. I feel so…so…unlovable."

"Momiji," Tohru said through sobs, "that is not true. If your mother cannot love you, it has nothing to do with you. I love you, and other members of your family, including your Papa and Momo love you. I'll bet your mother is hurting so much that she is unable to love, but that is not your fault. Mom used to say that it's almost impossible to love someone who hurts us. But if we can find a way to do so, the love will be that much greater."

"My mother doesn't seem to know that, though, Tohru."

"Right, so you have to show her, Momiji. She has hurt you so deeply, and now she knows that. If you can find a way to love her in spite of it, maybe she will 'meet you half way.'" She smiled her Tohru smile and gave Momiji another hug.

As they embraced, Momiji saw Shigure's figure in the dark haze of the woods. He looked like a sentinel, strong and proud, standing guard like a warrior warding off an enemy.

* * *

The next morning, Momiji went downstairs to find Hatori at the table.

"Where's 'Gure?" he asked the obvious question.

Hatori barely looked up from his breakfast, expressed an elongated pause, and finally spoke, "He is gone." There was a finality in his tone that greatly disturbed Momiji.

* * *

Shigure was standing in his Samurai garb before the lot where the house of Susano stood, yelling, "Susano! Meet me, here, Susano! I have found Amaterasu!"

Moments later, the mansion appeared out of thin air and Shigure was inducted inside.


	10. Recurse

_Writer's Note__: This story has taken a turn that I didn't really want. I thought it over for weeks and it still isn't what I want, but it is what it is. I hope it's entertaining, even so. _

_Second Note:__ I apologize for the time that has elapsed. I was going to retool the end of this story, but so much has happened since I last posted a chapter and time has gotten away from me. I also apologize for the cliff-hanger. I will try to amend that in a final chapter as soon as I can._

_Aftercurse_

**Chapter 10: Re-curse**

The Jade Emperor is regarded in China as the creator. He is the god who called the animals of earth together for the feast, because he was curious about them. Every year, he would call them together again, except for the cat, and the members of the Juyunishi indwelled humans. For nearly thirty years, the Jade Emperor indwelled a girl, then a woman. This woman was also plagued by Izanami—not Izanami, herself, but a spirit who mimicked her.

/

Hatsuharu looked for Momiji at lunchtime, but didn't find him. On the way to his class, he thought he saw Momiji, and called for him, but instead, it was a light yellow hat on a girl who was just standing up from picking up something.

"Sohma Hatsuharu! Sohma-san!" Hatsuharu spotted Genji-san, waving him down. She wiped the strands of her black hair out of her eyes, and trying to recover her breath asked, "You're looking for Momiji?"

Haru thought this was obvious, but just answered, rather lamely, "Yeah. Genji-san, have you seen him?"

"Call me Chie. He wasn't in our class earlier, either. He hasn't missed a class yet, so…" Chie realized she had betrayed herself in letting Haru know that she noticed the comings and goings of Momiji and blushed, but still waited to hear something from Hatsuharu, as if he knew more than she did.

"Let me check at home. Our other cousin was there, staying with Momiji for the night." Hatsuharu dialed on the cell phone and Yuki answered.

"Hello, Haru."

"Yuki, "Hatsuharu's eyes turned misty. "It's so good to hear your voice. How are you?"

Chie stamped her foot and made a hand motion to say that Hatsuharu should get on with it.

"Oh, uh, Yuki! Do you know where Momiji is?"

"He's not at school?"

"No! Have you seen him today?" and for the first time in his life since Yuki helped him to identify truth about himself and reject lies, Hatsuharu was beginning to get impatient with Yuki.

"He and Hari left this morning. I think they were going to check on Shigure."

"Shigure?! I'll be right there," he yelled as he snapped his phone shut.

"Where are you going Sohma-san?" Chie asked while running after Hatsuharu.

"I'm going to save Momiji from himself!"

"I'm coming with you!" This statement caused Hatsuharu to stop in his tracks, but the look on her face reminded him of Kagura when she was the boar, so he decided she should probably come along.

/

When Hatsuharu and Chie arrived at Sohma Shigure's house, Akito and Momiji's mother were there.

Hatsuharu, not able to help himself ask Momiji's mother, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going with Akito to meet my brother."

"Who is your brother?"

"That is none of your business." It was Akito who answered him.

"What are we doing here, Akito?" asked Momiji's mother.

"I need to ask Hatsuharu to get something for me. Wait here."

When Akito and Hatsuharu found a spot, alone, she said, "Haru, I need you to get Momo and search the house for Shigure's sword that I gave him." She reached into a pocket of her robes and pulled out a string of beads and a piece of paper, "Also, bring this necklace with you to this location." She pointed to the paper, which Haru now recognized as a hand-drawn map. "Yuki will drive you."

/

"Where is Amaterasu, Shoki?" It was the strangely loud and silent Susano who spoke, his voice like the wind that blew hard and disturbed not one leaf.

"She will be here, soon."

"She had better be, or you'll die at my hand," Shigure heard Susano say, but only in his head. "We have visitors. Kill them, Shoki."

Not a minute later, Shigure heard the familiar hum of Hatori's car. Momiji was with him. "Kill them?! I'm not going to kill them! Even if they were stupid to follow me here."

"You refuse an order from me, Shoki."

"It's Amaterasu's son! You want me to kill him?"

"Shigure! You're making a mistake!" Hatori yelled out to him, as Momiji ran up to him.

Momiji commanded, "Leave Shigure. I've already made a deal with Susano."

"You what?" Shigure asked in shocked anger. "You can't do this, Momiji! I won't let you!"

"It's done. Leave."

/

Hatsuharu did as Akito demanded. He trusted her now. He couldn't find Shigure's sword and reasoned that he must have taken it with him. It was easy to persuade Momo to join him, but her father was more reluctant. And Chie was very patient, but at last, she demanded to know why Hatsuharu was so worried.

"Our cousin, Shigure, is on some sort of mission, which no one knows about, but we have all guessed bits of. Momiji's mother rejected him as a child and lost all memory of him. She has regained some of her memory but still cannot find any love for him. I thing Shigure's mission has to do with helping Momiji and his mother, and all of us really, but Momiji may try to stop him, somehow. If he does so, I fear for Momiji's safety."

Chie did not ask any more questions and no one spoke while Yuki drove, except Hatsuharu as he helped Yuki to navigate. Finally, Yuki spoke up, breaking the silence and startling everyone, who thought they'd arrived, "I didn't know when was the right time to say anything, but I called Tohru, Kyo, and the rest of the Juyunishi while you were trying to get Momo to come along. I think Shigure and Momiji are going to need us all, from what Akito said."

"What did Akito say?"

"She said that if Shigure went through with what he's planning, a new curse will be upon us."

"What?!" Momo and Hatsuharu cried together. They bombarded Yuki with questions but he only replied, "That's all she said; I couldn't get her to tell me more. But I figured that it affected us all, so I called everyone."

/

Hatori caught up with both Shigure and Momiji, and informed Shigure, "You're scholarly, 'Gure, but you're not Shoki."

"If I'm not Shoki, then who is? Momiji?"

"No, I am. Well, I'm not really Shoki, either, but that is the part I am to play in this scenario. Susano has plotted revenge on his sister. He's going to kill her, or rather, try to have you kill her after she loses her son, forever."

"I wanted to forget all of my pain, so I asked to trade places with you," said Momiji, with very little emotion in his voice.

"Me, too, Momiji, and I wanted to erase all the pain that Akito, and all of us have felt."

"Shigure! You fool! You idiot fool!" Shigure turned as he recognized Akito's worry-laden voice.

"I'm sorry, Akito! I had no idea that Momiji would seek to take my place. No one was to know of this, not you, not anyone. I would serve Susano forever, and you would never know me, and never be plagued by the Zodiac. He would turn back time for us, if I offered my service. It was a small price to pay to know that you would find true happiness. I've failed."

"I can't believe you, Shigure! Do you think I would trade these last few months of pure joy and healing I've had with YOU to erase the pain I've had?"

There was a stunned silence, that Momiji's gentle voice broke, "Shigure, how was Akito to know that you are the reason the curse was lifted, in the first place?"

"What?" Akito looked at Shigure, but before she could say another word, the sound of a freight-train, no a tornado, flooded their ears.

"Amaterasu! You have come! Your son has offered himself to me, freely, service to Susano, forever. What say you to that?"

"You come in deception, Susano. You have deceived Shigure into believing that he would serve as Shoki, but Shoki was a doctor. You didn't want him to know that he could be possessed by the spirit of our father, Izanagi and destroy you with that sword he bears."

"You distort the truth, again, Amaterasu!" Susano roared like a massive swell of the sea. "This is the source of your pain, Ama. Come with me, and I shall hide you away again so you can bear your pain away without hurting others."

"Susano! I am Momiji, your servant. I came for this reason, to forget my pain, but now, I implore you to spare her."

"Momiji! No!" Amaterasu cried. "Momiji! Live your life, live for Momo and Papa. Comfort them! Shoki, protect my son!"

At this command, Hatori stepped between Momiji and Susano.

"Shigure!" Akito called, with tears streaming, "Call the deal off! If he is able to kill her, he will honor your request, and we will all lose our memories, our whole past will change! Stop this! Stop it now! I can't be without. Like Izanami without Izanagi! That is how I was before, without you! I was horrible and hated myself."

"Father! Izanami, spare me from my brother, Susano," and Momiji's mother fainted.

"Mama!" a voiced called from behind the crowd, but it wasn't Momiji, it was Momo. No one had heard them arrive. Behind her, came Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Chie.

Suddenly, Akito gasped as something began to happen to Shigure. He was growing larger, taller and bulkier. He had gentle eyes, but wore anger on his face, his voice alone caused each person to shake to their core.

"Susano!" Each person present thought they might disintegrate as Shigure spoke. "I banished you to the underworld, once. Again, you seek to remove my daughter from my sight, to remove the light from the world. With your own sword, I will vanquish you and you will be no more." Shigure slashed at Susano who disappeared in a torrent. Shigure stabbed at the sky, at the wind, as if in a great and invisible battle. Susano appeared again, but this time, he was clearly maimed. "Susano, take your deceit and warmongering with you to hell!" As Shigure finished sentencing him, Susano dissolved into a whirlpool that turned the land to sea, but as it disappeared, the land rose high and firm, again. "Hell has been sealed off. Susano will never return." Before he had finished speaking, Shigure returned to his normal size.

Momiji's mother was still unconscious, and he, along with Momo and Akito, were trying to revive her.

Shigure spoke, "We must get her to come around, then show her the relics. Haru, did you bring them?"

Haru stepped forward, "Yes, Shigure, I mean…"

Shigure laughed his barking laugh, though much more quietly than usual. "I'm Shigure. Izanagi is gone. But, Amaterasu is trapped inside Momiji's mother. She is trapped in there, like she was in the cave of the legend. Oh, that reminds me! Akito, you should play the part of Uzume, who danced dressed only in flowers, then took off the flowers and danced naked, in order to get Amaterasu to come out of the cave."

Akito said, "Oh, that's a great idea, Shigure! Too bad it's not going to happen!"

Before Shigure could beg Akito to dance, Chie began to sing with her beautiful, melodious voice, reminiscent of a piano or flute; one couldn't decide. The tune was happy and, as it repeated, easy to learn. Everyone began to sing along. In short order, Amaterasu awoke, weakened but aware of the goings on.

Shigure fetched the beads from Hatsuharu, and Akito grabbed Momo by the arm. The last intense light of day was fading, but it was enough to shine on Momo's face, which was nearly and exact replica of her mother's. Amaterasu saw Momo's face and the beads, but it was Momiji's eyes that caused her to remember the song in her heart, and she left Momiji's mother's body. The last light of day had dropped behind the trees, but the area around the small crowd, made larger by the remainder of the Juyunishi and Tohru, was lit up as if it was noon. They were face-to-face with the Goddess of the Sun.


End file.
